Unanswered Questions
by Mattlincoln524
Summary: While George helps an ex priest cross over, Mason and Daisy join a cult to get closer to their reap.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, Bryan Fuller does.

This is my first Dead Like Me story. I tried to keep it tied to the show as much as I could. I know I am not a great writer but I hope the story is enjoyable.

Unanswered Questions

Some people may tell you life is meaningless; that it's just a series of unconnected events. You live and die. Or in my case I lived, died now I'm living again. Others may try to tell you that life is a wonderful miraculous thing. The truth is those people are just lying to themselves. Everyone feels it everyday of their life; the emptiness of just living. They'll try to hide it by finding purpose in someone or something but the feeling never goes away. It's this search for purpose that will eventually lead us to peace which is usually death. Being someone who is already dead I feel more lost then anyone.

"Why do I drink so much?" Mason asked.

"Something I've always wondered?" Rube questioned.

"I go out and I have some fun. More than I can say for you walking around like Frankenstein all the time."

"Frankenstein's monster." Rube said.

"What?"

"Frankenstein was the Dr. that created the monster."

"You know one of these days I'm going to take you out drinking with me and show you how to have some real fun."

"Awww, did you just ask Rube out on a date Mason?" George asked in a cute voice as she entered the waffle house with Daisy.

"No, I'm just really drunk."

"Alright gather round children I come bearing gifts." Rube said as he handed one post it note to George and one to Mason and Daisy.

"Is this for me or Mason?" Daisy asked.

"Both of you can handle this one."

"You think I can handle this?" Mason asked.

"I said both of you can handle this one. This job is going to be a little tricky."

"Why do we work on Sundays again? Isn't it supposed to be God's day?" George asked.

"Did you go to church a lot when you were alive?" Rube asked with a harsh tone.

"Only when my mother made me."

"Yet you think you can use God as an excuse to get out of work?"

"Can't hurt for trying."

"Actually Sunday is a day of rest or it's suppose to be." Daisy stated.

"Death doesn't rest." Rube said as he got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" George questioned.

"I've got a job to do too."


	2. Chapter 2

George was walking around downtown when she read her post it again. William Thomas: Estimated time of death 11:45 a.m., The Restin Homeless Shelter. _A homeless guy? That was her reap?_ She thought as she made her way to the address. George was happy that she would have the rest of the day to herself though. She entered the homeless shelter expecting to be overcome with a horrible smell instead it smelled very fresh and flowery. The rooms were laid out almost like an apartment building with the tenets coming and going as they pleased. As she approached the front desk she was greeted by a woman who was way too cheery.

"May I help you?" The woman asked with a great big smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm looking for William Thomas."

"Name?"

"Umm Millie."

"Are you a family member?"

"Oh yeah I'm his cousin, a very distant one."

"Alrighty, well Mr. Thomas is having a sponge bath now but he will be done in just a few minutes. By the way I just love you hair; I love the color of it. It's just great." The receptionist said with an extremely energetic attitude.

"Thank you." George said.

But she was really thinking: Wow you're a crazy psycho with a Vicodin lodged up your ass.

George set down next to a rather tall African American woman.

"Hi, don't worry about the receptionist. I come in here all the time and she's always taking pills to make herself feel better."

"Thanks and here I thought she was just crazy." George said for a laugh.

"Well, that too." The woman said with a giggle.

"Millie he is all done with his bath and can see you now."

George entered the room and saw a middle aged man lying on a bed.

"Who the hell are you?" William asked.

"I'm a very distant cousin of yours."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk."

The truth was I didn't want to talk. From the minute I met this man I didn't like him. There was something about him that was familiar. Sort of like a distant memory, a bad one though.

Then she realized who the man was.

The priest at her old church: the one that I had to sit through an hour of boringness listening too.

Her anger slowly faded when she looked into his eyes and saw the pain within.

"You use to be a Priest."

"I use to not anymore though."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Listen I don't know who you are. I'm sure as hell not buying this distant cousin crap. So why don't you just get the hell out."

"You know for an ex-priest you sure cuss a lot."

"GET OUT!"

George began to walk out when she noticed a photo on the floor. It was the picture of a little boy around nine or ten. She picked it up and walked over to Mr. Thomas.

"I think you dropped this." George said.

As she handed him the photo she stroked his hand gently and took his soul. George walked out and sat down waiting for him to die. The ex-priest got up from his bed and went to close to door. He noticed another man standing on a ladder hanging a cross on the wall.

"Don't put it up there!" He shouted.

"Hey just calm down I've got permission." The man countered.

"Take it down now!"

Just then George noticed a Gravling crawling towards the ladder. It began to shake it violently. The man lost his footing and fell backwards with the cross flying from his hands. The cross landed firmly in the head of Mr. Thomas. The receptionist saw the accident which prompted her to open a bottle of pills. She took two of them quickly.

"What happened? Is that me?" Mr. Thomas asked standing over his dead body.

"You're dead. Now it's time for you to go." George said as a blue pocket of light opened inside the homeless shelter.

Upon seeing this Mr. Thomas was in shock.

"No, No, I can't." He said as he ran out of the building.

"Shit." George yelled.

Daisy and Mason arrived at the address on their post it. The building was an old abandoned warehouse. Mason knocked on the door hoping to get the reap over with quickly. A little window on the door slid opened and both reapers could see two eyes staring at them.

"What's the password?" He said.

Daisy looked down at the name on the post it.

"The password is Argon." She said.

The window slid closed.

"The password is Argon? Yeah I'm sure it's that fucking easy." Mason said.

The door opened.

"Come in fellow travelers, here are you robes."

Daisy and Mason were handed white robes. They entered the warehouse further and saw a group of people in the same robes bowing down to one robed man.

"It's a fucking cult." Mason said as he realized the situation.


End file.
